KF
KF (or "Kay" for short) is a Department of Floaters agent and former author-insert of Pieguy. Agent Profile History KF has, over the course of her life and everything thereafter, been a jill of several trades. She hails originally from "Mayhem," a forum loosely devoted to the webcomic El Goonish Shive, which revels in chaos, wackiness and random transformation gun attacks. In her original roleplay, Kay was an author-insert who became the unfortunate victim of a massive explosion that reduced her earthly shell to the consistency of chunky salsa dip. Being unable to beat death, she decided to instead join it, as the saying goes, and was resurrected as a Grim Reaper, a task she pursued for several years (this sort of thing tends to happen in "Mayhem"). Following this, Kay and MFPC, her alternate from another roleplay, moved on to the greener pastures of MSTing, a pursuit to which her snarkiness was well-suited. Less suitable was her actual partnership with Emm, whom she regards as a bumbling idiot (just because they were originally the same person doesn't mean they have to like each other). Naturally, after they decided that they'd had enough of reading badfic and joined the PPC to take a more active role in dealing with it, the Flowers immediately sensed their friction and paired them together once again. The two of them, it must be noted, don't hate each other, per se. Their relationship can best be described as a perpetual state of sibling rivalry — though they get on each other's nerves with minimal effort, when push comes to shove, they'll always come through for one another. Possibly because their mutual dislike is nothing compared to their loathing of badfic. Abilities Kay had quite a few powers as a Reaper, most of which were taken away when she left the trade. She retains the inability to be permanently killed through conventional means (though she can be seriously inconvenienced for a good while by, say, decapitation) and the ability to make a halo appear and disappear above her head at will, which is a pretty but ultimately useless perk. Many a time, when faced with a noxious Sue, she will fervently wish she had her power over death back. Though she cannot permanently die, Kay is by no means invulnerable. She can still be injured, and injuries still hurt just as they would if she were alive. If injured in such a way that would kill a normal human, she would likely spend quite a lot of time recovering. Mission Reports Home: Pieguy's House of Sporking! Partnered with MFPC * Interlude: "Moving In" ** Kay and Emm settle in to their new digs. Well, perhaps "settle" isn't the right word. * Mission #1: "The Distress of Haruhi Suzumiya" (Haruhi Suzumiya) ** In their first mission for the Protectors of the Plot Continuum, KF and MFPC enter a Haruhi Suzumiya badfic and have to deal with generic half-naked gunmen, ghostly horses, random elves and The Amazing Wandering Bullet Hole! Will they make it out with their sanity (and their bodies) intact? Category:PPC Agents Category:Department of Floaters